Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire terminal joint of a motor stator winding.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the aluminum-enameled wire and the external power wire of a motor stator winding are electrically connected by soldering or crimping, and then a heat-shrinkable tube is employed to seal and protect the wire terminal. However, the heat-shrinkable tube tends to shrink upon thermal treatment. This produces large gaps in the wire terminal, resulting in poor sealing and shorter service life of the motor.